Cancer accounts for one-fifth of the total mortality in the United States, and is the second leading cause of death. Cancer is typically characterized by the uncontrolled division of a population of cells. This uncontrolled division typically leads to the formation of a tumor, which may subsequently metastasize to other sites.
Primary solid tumors can generally be treated by surgical resection. However, the majority of patients which have solid tumors also possess micrometastases beyond the primary tumor site. If treated with surgery alone, approximately 70% of these patients will experience recurrence of the cancer. In addition to surgery, many cancers are now also treated with a combination of therapies involving cytotoxic chemotherapeutic drugs (e.g., Vincristine, vinblastine, cisplatin, methotrexate, 5-FU, etc.) and/or radiation therapy. One difficulty with this approach however, is that radiotherapeutic and chemotherapeutic agents are toxic to normal tissues, and often create life-threatening side effects. In addition, these approaches often have extremely high failure/remission rates (up to 90% depending upon the type of cancer).
In addition to chemo- and radiation therapies, many have attempted to bolster or augment an individual's own-immune system in order to eliminate the cancer cells. Several immunotherapies have utilized bacterial or viral components as adjuvants, in order to stimulate the immune system to destroy the tumor cells. Examples of such components include BCG, endotoxin, mixed bacterial vaccines, interferons (.alpha., .beta., and .gamma.), interferon inducers (e.g., Brucella abortus, and various viruses), and thymic factors (e.g., thymosin fraction 5, and thymosin alpha-1) (see generally "Principles of Cancer Biotherapy," Oldham (ed.), Raven Press, New York, 1987). Such agents have generally been useful as adjuvants and as nonspecific stimulants in animal tumor models, but have not yet proved to be generally effective in humans.
Lymphokines have also been utilized in the treatment of cancer. Briefly, lymphokines are secreted by a variety of cells, and generally have an effect on specific cells in the generation of an immune response. Examples of lymphokines include Interleukins (IL)-1, -2, -3, and -4, as well as colony stimulating factors such as G-CSF, GM-CSF, and M-CSF. Recently, one group has utilized IL-2 to stimulate peripheral blood cells in order to expand and produce large quantities of cells which are cytotoxic to tumor cells (Rosenberg et al., N. Engl. J. Med. 313:1485-1492, 1985).
Others have suggested the use of antibody-mediated anti-cancer therapies. Briefly, antibodies may be developed which recognize certain cell surface antigens that are either unique, or more prevalent on cancer cells compared to normal cells. These antibodies, or "magic bullets," may be utilized either alone or conjugated with a toxin in order to specifically target and kill tumor cells (Dillman, "Antibody Therapy," Principles of Cancer Biotherapy, Oldham (ed.), Raven Press, Ltd., New York, 1987). For example, Ball et al. (Blood 62:1203-1210, 1983) treated several patients with acute myelogenous leukemia with one or more of several monoclonal antibodies specific for the leukemia, resulting in a marked decrease in circulating leukemia cells during treatment. Similarly, others have utilized toxin-conjugated antibodies therapeutically to treat a variety of tumors, including, for example, melanomas, colorectal carcinomas, prostate carcinomas, breast carcinomas, and lung carcinomas (see Dillman, supra). One difficulty however, is that most monoclonal antibodies are of murine origin, and thus hypersensitivity against the murine antibody may limit its efficacy, particularly after repeated therapies. Common side effects include fever, sweats and chills, skin rashes, arthritis, and nerve palsies.
Therefore, compositions and methods which augment natural host defenses against tumor induction or progression without the cytotoxic side effects of prior methods, may increase remission rates and enhance survival of patients with cancer. The present invention provides such compositions and methods, and further provides other related advantages.